


If You Let It Go

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: 4.04. "If you love it, let it go."





	If You Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

October 5, 2012 12:58 AM Voice Mail

"Blaine -

"Please. Please talk to me.

"I can't do this without you.

"I can't be here without you.

"You're - you're my anchor. You're my rock. My world. My everything.

"Blaine, I -

"I need you.

"Blaine, please.

"Please pick up."

* * *

2:45 AM Voice Mail

"Look, I get that you're upset, but this isn't over.

"I'm not going to let you go like this.

"We've worked too hard to give up this easily.

"Don't you remember any of that?"

* * *

3:12 AM Voice Mail

"You don't, do you?"

* * *

October 7, 2012 2:06 AM Voice Mail

"Hey.

"I - I know it's two in the morning but I can't stop thinking about you.

"Not - not in a sexual way. Just you.

"I miss you, Blaine. We've been broken up for three hours and I miss you.

"I need you to call me back, Blaine. Please."

3:48 AM Voice Mail

"Please call me back. Tonight. Tomorrow. Soon."

* * *

October 9, 2012 7:58 PM Voice Mail

"I can't keep spamming your inbox forever, Blaine.

"How many messages are you going to ignore? Seventy? Eighty?

"I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this.

"Please. I need you, Blaine. Please call back.

"I'll . . . I'll wait for you. I'll wait."

* * *

9:54 PM Voice Mail

"God, it's pathetic how much I miss you already.

"I hate that I ignored your phone calls. That I postponed our Skype dates.

"I hate that I didn't try harder before, Blaine.

"But we knew it was going to be like this. We knew that there would be challenges to overcome.

"This isn't over. I'm not going to let it end this way.

"Call me back, Blaine."

* * *

11:05 PM Voice Mail

"Please."

* * *

October 12, 2012 1:54 AM

"I can't keep waiting."

* * *

October 15, 2012 12:24 PM Incoming Call

Kurt sighed, picking up the phone and leaning back against the park bench. "I don't want to talk to you."

"We need to."

"We don't need to do anything."

"Please, Kurt."

Kurt grunted, looking down at his watch. "What is it?" he asked.

"I was wrong."

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his coffee. "Of course you were. Is that all?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head, resisting the urge to give into that, to fall for that again so easily. "And I've moved on."

Silence.

". . . Are you sure?"

"Never more."

A pause. ". . . okay."

"Okay?" Kurt barked a laugh, gripping his coffee cup tightly enough that he wondered if it would split. That would be nice, in a way. Fitting. "I doubt it. Nothing is."

"I - you're right." Silence. "I'll . . . I'll let you go."

Kurt smiled bitterly, blinking to avoid tears. "Yeah, you already did, sweetie," he said, shutting off his phone.

* * *

October 17, 2012 4:38 PM Incoming Call

"I can't stand it."

"Stand what?"

"Not talking to you."

"That's a first."

Blaine swallowed, his fists clenching on his lap as he looked around the empty choir room. "I need you."

"You needed me."

"No, I need you. Now."

"I don't need you."

Blaine flinched. "I know."

"So, why did you call this time?"

Biting his lip, Blaine looked down at his college acceptance letter.

"Nothing," he said quietly, hanging up.

* * *

October 19, 2012 4:36 AM Voice Mail

"Kurt, I'm sorry.

"I don't really know what else to say.

"I was wrong to ignore your calls.

"I was wrong to treat it like it was nothing. Like we were nothing.

"We . . . you were everything to me, Kurt. You are everything to me.

"I don't feel whole any more.

"I don't know if I'll ever feel that way again.

"Did you know that Sebastian called me today? He asked if I was available.

"I know you don't care, but I told him I wasn't. I'm taken. I'm yours forever, Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I hope we can still - "

* * *

October 22, 2012 7:18 AM Outgoing Call

"You said no."

"What?"

Kurt's fingers clenched around his coffee cup. "You told him no."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes."

". . . yes."

"Why?"

Kurt fiddled with the lid absently as he tossed in a packet of sugar, waiting.

"I'm not single."

"We're not dating."

Kurt poured in a half-half, capping his coffee and waiting.

". . . I can't do this any more."

"I know."

"We can fix this."

"We can't."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Except break up with me."

Silence.

"I didn't break up with you."

"You wanted to."

"But I didn't - "

"Semantics."

"Is there anything I can do to fix it?"

Kurt took a sip of his medium drip and closed his eyes. "No."

Click.

* * *

October 27, 2012 3:53 PM Incoming Call

"Is this how it's going to be?"

"I'm surprised you keep picking up my calls."

"I don't always look at caller ID before I answer. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No! No, I - no, no, that's not it. I - "

"You what?"

Blaine's fingers trembled in front of him, bloody, boxer gloves set aside.

"I needed to hear your voice."

". . . that's creepy."

Blaine closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you done?"

Blaine looked at the punching bag, still swaying gently on its rack.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm done."

Blaine hung up without waiting for a response.

* * *

October 27, 2012 4:07 PM

"This is killing you."

"Relax, Marley. I just got a little carried away in the locker room."

"You know you don't have to pretend with me, right?"

"Pretend what?"

"That it's okay. That you're okay."

"Maybe I am."

"We know you're not."

"We?"

Marley shrugged, stepping closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to pretend any more," she said softly.

Blaine stared at his bleeding hands, unable to stop trembling. "I have to," he choked, clearing his throat. "We're done. Kurt and I . . . we're done. He's done."

Marley sighed, her fingers kneading his tense shoulders. "If he loves you - which I know he does - this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"I can't fix it."

"Says who?"

Blaine looked away.

Marley walked around him, crouching down in front of him and taking his hands in hers gently. "Give it time, Blaine. It's only been a few weeks. He'll come around."

"What if he doesn't?"

Marley looked him in the eye. "If he doesn't, then he was never yours."

"What do you mean?"

"It's an expression," she explained. "If you love something, you have to let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

* * *

October 29, 2012 2:56 PM Outgoing Call

"Hi."

". . . hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Blaine - "

Kurt caught himself. Swallowed. Regrouped.

"I'm willing to hear you out. Now. I'm willing to hear you out now."

". . . now."

Kurt tightened his grip around his knee, nodding.

"I . . . I don't know what to say."

Kurt deflated.

"I . . . can we Skype?"

"Can't we just talk?"

"Of course. Of course."

Kurt waited. Minutes passed. ". . . what do you want to talk about?"

More silence. ". . . I still love you."

Kurt swallowed. "Can we talk about something else?"

A halting breath. ". . . okay. How's . . . how's New York?"

"Not the same."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed, tossing his Vogue internship acceptance letter aside. "It's not the same without you."

"Oh."

". . . I should go."

"If you want."

Kurt nodded numbly, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. "Good bye, Blaine."

"Good bye, Kurt."

* * *

October 30, 2012 6:29 PM Incoming Call

"I got in."

"What?"

"I got into Tisch."

". . . that's amazing, Blaine."

"I - I wanted you to know."

"That's . . . I'm glad you told me."

"I had to."

"You didn't."

"I did."

Kurt closed his eyes, looking around the empty living room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

November 3, 2012 10:25 PM

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"It's late."

"I know."

"Why Central Park?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Memories."

"Good ones?" Rachel sat down on the bench beside him, ignoring the chill.

"I wish."

Rachel wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said nothing.

"I want him back."

Rachel squeezed his shoulders. "You have to let him in."

"I'm trying."

"You're shutting him out and pretending you're trying."

Kurt sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I need help."

"You need to give him a real chance."

Kurt tilted his head to look at her. "How?"

"Talk to him."

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "I tried that."

"Try again."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Why shouldn't he have to try harder?"

Rachel sighed. "He's trying as hard as he can, Kurt."

"He's the one that did this. Not me. He has to fix it, if he wants it."

"That's a great way to start a marriage."

Kurt stiffened.

"You told me senior year that Finn and I had to work out our arguments together. Blaine and you aren't some big exception."

"We're not getting married."

"You still have his promise ring."

Kurt swallowed. "I haven't told him that."

"He knows."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"He knows." Rachel squeezed his shoulder. "He's still calling you, Kurt. He knows that there's still a chance. And until you send it back, he's not going to give up."

Kurt stared at his left hand, saying nothing.

"Send it back, or call him," Rachel insisted, squeezing his shoulder.

* * *

November 3, 2012 11:56 PM Outgoing Call

"I still have it."

Blaine closed his eyes, leaning back against his head board. "Good."

". . . how did you know?"

"I know you."

". . . do you still have her?"

Blaine hugged the plush dog closer to his chest. "Of course."

"Good."

* * *

November 4, 2012 8:02 PM Outgoing Call

"When does this get easier?"

Blaine chuckled bitterly. "I don't think it does."

". . . can it?"

Blaine swallowed. "I don't know."

* * *

November 5, 2012 2:51 AM Outgoing Call

"I still love you, too, by the way."

Blaine said nothing, vision blurred.

"I didn't tell you that, but I think you knew, either way.

"I haven't dated anyone else, either."

"I know."

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"I know."

"I miss you."

". . . I know."

"I'm sorry for calling you at three in the morning."

"I'm not."

". . . do you still love me?"

"Always."

* * *

November 7, 2012 11:38 AM Outgoing Call

"I'm coming back."

"When?"

"Next week."

"Perfect."

* * *

November 12, 2012 4:53 PM

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt close. "Not that you came."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

"I . . . I love you."

Blaine relaxed for the first time in weeks. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
